emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6478 (15th February 2013)
Plot Moira receives flowers from Holly and Hannah on the anniversary of John's death, as Adam disapproves about what she got up to last night. Chas apologises to Moira about Cain, but sees the damage he has caused. Later at the garage, Chas confronts Cain about upsetting Moira. However, Cain hasn't forgiven Chas for the Debbie situation and she is shocked at the depth of hatred he still has for her. In The Woolpack, Cain insults Bob and they argue, with Zak having to intervene. Chas tells Cain that he can't take it out on everyone just because Moira is sick of him. Chas fronts up to Cain, telling him they need to have a chat. Cain is forced to go outside to talk to her, which alarms both Cameron and Zak. Meanwhile, Belle discovers that Sean sent her the Valentine's card, not Thomas. However, she is mortified when Sean then tries to cover his embarrassment by ridiculing her in front of Gemma. Belle is excited when Gemma suggests they should give her a makeover, as she's worried that Thomas won't ever fancy her. Belle glams up and Gemma takes suggestive photos of her on her phone. Later at the bus stop, Sean can't hide his attraction to the new glammed-up Belle. Gemma suggests they could hang out and he should get Thomas out. Knowing he's being used, Sean is torn, but he wants to spend time with Belle. Elsewhere, Debbie is shocked by Belle's new attitude, Rachel tries to clear the air with Sam and is heartbroken to have lost her chance with him, Debbie continues to snub Kerry, Sandy is sick of being treated like a child and Ruby is concerned at how low he is, while Laurel feels stung as Gabby is obviously happier now she's with Bernice. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and field *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Brook Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Hotten Road *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes